Love Live Pass
by KanadeShiro
Summary: NozoEli futurista con toques policiacos, romance y drama. Crossover con PsycoPass. Por supuesto ninguna de las dos series es mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

Había anochecido pronto, el invierno empezaba a acechar la ciudad y las calles se volvían más oscuras y más frías conforme avanzaban los minutos. En uno de tantos callejones, vacío y silencioso, dos personas mantenían una conversación sincera. Nadie iba a escuchar las palabras que se iban a pronunciar esa noche, de igual forma que ningún sistema de seguridad oficial podría grabar imágenes de lo que iba ocurrir en aquel húmedo y sucio callejón.

\- - ¿Vas a dispararme, Nozomi?

Una voz suave y tranquila habló sin ningún tipo de reproche. La inspectora Tojo se encontraba de pie en el centro del callejón, empuñando el arma con ambas manos y apuntando a la muchacha rubia que acababa de hablar. Nozomi apuntaba a Eli con el arma oficial del departamento de seguridad. Este tipo de armamento estaba equipado con la última tecnología armamentística y se bloqueaba automáticamente si era empuñado por alguien sin permiso oficial o si el objetivo del disparo no tenía "una psique criminal". En este caso el arma estaba desbloqueada y le recordaba a la inspectora Tojo que tenía permiso para disparar y que su deber era eliminar al objetivo.

Por la mente de Nozomi fluyeron numerosos recuerdos en pocos segundos mientras mantenía a Ayase Eli bajo el punto de mira. Desde la implantación del nuevo sistema de seguridad ciudadana Sibyl que basaba sus datos y cálculos en el estado de estrés de las personas, los cambios en los departamentos de policías, el día que conoció a Eli y como todo eso mezclado las había llevado a ese callejón y en esa situación. Pensaba todo eso mientras observaba el cuello de la camisa de Eli, que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Eli, en cambio, decidió olvidar cómo y por qué habían llegado hasta ahí. Si esos iban a ser sus últimos segundos de vida prefería deleitarse con los recuerdos más dulces que tenía; imágenes de Nozomi sonriendo cuando la propia Eli se sonrojaba por algo, su risa alegre cuando compartían algún momento de descanso en el trabajo, y su cuerpo desnudo cuando aún estaba con ella en la cama al amanecer de aquellas noches tan cortas. Sí, Nozomi era el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía Eli así que si todo iba a terminar aquella noche, que fuera por Nozomi a Eli le parecía bien.

 **Capítulo I: La implantación de Sibyl**

"La imparable evolución de la sociedad" es lo primero que escuchó la inspectora Nozomi Tojo en las noticias que su despertador holográfico lanzaba por las mañanas para despertarla a las 07.00 en punto. Ese eslogan sobre la evolución de la sociedad se refería a la implantación de Sibyl en los departamentos de policia. El sistema, que empezó siendo un programa de Inteligencia Artificial diseñado para el control del tráfico en las autopistas era ya la base de la sociedad, estaba en las escuelas para decidir la orientación académica de los alumnos en función de sus aptitudes psicológicas, en puestos de trabajo para determinar los departamentos designados a cada individuo e incluso se utilizaban ramas de software parecidas a Sibyl para determinar las probabilidades de los cambios de la bolsa y el comercio, para leer la compatibilidad de las personas a la hora de formar parejas, grupos de amigos o compañeros de trabajo. La compañía privada que había desarrollado Sibyl era ahora la base de la forma de vida natural en todo el mundo.

Mientras Nozomi terminaba de ajustarse la camisa y los pantalones negros del uniforme reglamentario, escuchaba como un comentarista de las noticias de la radio hablaba sobre las ventajas de tener a la _IA_ tan desarrollada e integrada en la sociedad. El análisis instantáneo de los parámetros psicológicos y somáticos de las personas era todo un avance tecnológico que ofrecía la posibilidad de calcular con precisión extrema una infinidad de posibilidades. Por eso se utilizaba y se confiaba en su eficacia, porque ofrecía la seguridad del cálculo perfecto, y más ahora que se celebraba el aniversario del día que se anunció que Sibyl también apoyaría a los departamentos de seguridad, desde ese momento, llamados Agencias de Seguridad Públicas.

La inspectora Tojo anudó su corbata observándose cuidadosamente frente al espejo mientras ordenaba al sistema informático de IA de su apartamento un desayuno especialmente calórico porque sospechaba que el día iba a ser largo e intenso. La semana pasada el departamento A había recibido varios avisos de comportamiento errático de personas cuya psique era turbia y Nozomi tenía la sensación de que a lo largo de ese día iba a tener alguna que otra excursión a la caza de estas personas.

Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y abandonó su apartamento en dirección a la Agencia de Seguridad de Pública. La ciudad no era del agrado de Nozomi, ella gustaba más de la tranquilidad de un largo paseo en silencio sobre un paraje desierto que del ruido y el ambiente cargado de cientos de personas y cientos de máquinas caminando, desplazándose, ejecutando acciones o analizando hechos. La ciudad entera era un caos ordenado y sistematizado de gente y de circuitos, podría decirse que el paseo que Nozomi daba por las mañanas hasta la oficina era lo que menos le agradaba del día. En cambio, por la noche, cuando caminaba de nuevo hasta su apartamento el zumbido cibernético de toda la tecnología que les rodeaba era más suave, la actividad se reducía muchísimo por la noche y había más calma.

\- Buenos días Tojo-san, que tenga un buen día durante su jornada laboral – la voz mecánica de la recepción de la oficina de la Agencia saludaba todos los días a Nozomi de la misma manera. A Nozomi y al resto de trabajadores que cruzaban las puertas de la oficina por la mañana.

Nozomi pasó ligeramente de largo y se dirigió directamente al despacho del departamento A de investigación. Al entrar se encontró con sus dos compañeras de equipo. Umi y Rin parecían tener una discusión animada y no se dieron cuenta de que Nozomi había entrado en la habitación:

\- - ¡Pero no puedes largarte así por las buenas! – gritaba Rin con cierto aire de indignación - ¡Umi, me debes el turno de esta noche!

\- - Yo no he pedido el cambio de departamento, me he enterado esta mañana…

\- -A ver, a ver – Nozomi no pudo mantenerse al margen más tiempo al ver que Umi realmente estaba recogiendo sus cosas y amontándolas en una caja de cartón - ¿Qué es eso de que te cambian de departamento?

Umi le enseñó a Nozomi un sobre con el logotipo de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública. Dentro había una orden de traslado de departamento, Umi había sido destinada a una unidad de seguridad superior.

\- -Ara, Ara… - Nozomi sonreía con picardía – ¿la directora Minami quiere otro guardaespaldas?

\- -¡Nozomi!

A Umi no le hizo gracia el comentario pero al menos Rin había dejado de quejarse y gritar. Iba a echar de menos ver a Umi sonrojada por cualquier cosa; Umi era una gran compañera en la calle, era de confianza y estaba entrenada rigurosamente. Tenerla de compañera había sido un honor pero si había conseguido un traslado a un puesto mejor por méritos propios, debía alegrarse por ella y no sentir pena por sí misma.

\- -No ha sido por mi trabajo y Kotori no ha tenido nada que ver…

Los rostros de Rin y Umi estaban ahora serios.

\- -Chicas solo he llegado tarde cinco minutos ¿qué ha podido pasar para que pongáis esas caras? Venga ¡Un traslado es algo bueno!

\- -Me trasladan porque esta mañana ha regresado la unidad que enviaron a Rusia…

Nozomi se dejó caer sobre su silla. Con la mirada perdida había dejado de ver los rostros de Umi y Rin para empezar a recordar de golpe todo lo que llevaba un año procurando olvidar. Sí, justo un año; el día que implantaron el sistema Sibyl en los departamentos de policía, un grupo de élite fue enviado a Rusia en "misión especial", un grupo formado por ciertos inspectores con aptitudes militares y experiencia suficiente para no dejarse llevar por el miedo en una situación de pánico. Diez inspectores dejaron la recién bautizada Agencia de Seguridad Pública ese día y no se había sabido nada de ellos hasta justo un año después.

\- -Nozomi… - Umi intentó encontrar alguna reacción en el estado de shock de la pelimorada.

\- -¿Han vuelto todos los inspectores que se fueron? – Fueron las únicas palabras que Nozomi acertó a decir en voz alta.

Rin y Umi no supieron cómo enfocar la situación. Quizá había alguna forma de tratar el tema con el suficiente tacto como para no alterar la psique de la inspectora Nozomi.

\- -Sí, todos – dijo una voz a su espalda. La voz de alguien que acababa de entrar el despacho del departamento A.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber que la voz era la de una inspectora alta y rubia, de ojos azules fríos pero de sonrisa cálida. Ayase Eli acababa de entrar en el despacho de Nozomi tras haberlo abandonado un año antes. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días preguntándose acerca de Eli ¿Acaso Eli la había olvidado? ¿Quizá había muerto en esa misión especial? ¿Habría encontrado una sustituta rusa que calentara su cama? ¿Podría ser eso? Quizá Eli ya no la quería…Con cada pregunta se hacían añicos los recuerdos que tenía de Eli. Tanto había pensado en ella que ahora que la tenía delante no podía reaccionar, no podía pensar ni asimilar que había vuelto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II: El día que Eli se fue.**

El sol empezaba a asomarse tímidamente por el horizonte. Los rayos iluminaban lentamente el apartamento de Nozomi, atravesando con delicadeza el cristal de la ventana y posándose sobre las sabanas que cubrían dos cuerpos que yacían desnudos sobre la cama. Eli seguía durmiendo pero Nozomi acababa de desvelarse; se había despertado y había visto a una tranquila Eli descansando a su lado. Tenía un rostro angelical durmiendo y una respiración pausada nada parecida a la respiración agitada y jadeante de unas horas atrás. Nozomi no se movió para no despertarla. Un vistazo rápido al reloj reveló que aún tenían una hora más de sueño antes de tener que levantarse para acudir al trabajo. Bueno, de sueño o de lo que más les apeteciese.

Eli abrió los ojos de golpe en el momento en que fue consciente de que las cálidas manos de Nozomi acariciaban su espalda, su cintura y su vientre. Aún estaba despertándose cuando los labios de Nozomi se acercaron tentadoramente hasta su boca, y la rubia, por impulso se despertó del todo y se abalanzó sobre la otra.

\- ¿Querías cogerme desprevenida?

\- Buenos días, Elicchi

Eli aprovechó su posición de poder, y afianzó bien sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de Nozomi. Sujetó las manos de la pelimorada contra el colchón y se inclinó para besarla con pasión y cierta dominancia que excitó sobremanera a Nozomí, quien dejó escapar un gemido.

Eli soltó uno de los brazos de su amante para poder tener una mano libre con la que jugar con el cuerpo de Nozomi, ese cuerpo que conseguía que perdiera la razón y la conciencia. Ese cuerpo que era su parque de atracciones favorito, el cuerpo que siempre le daba hambre. Acarició un costado de Nozomi, paseando sus dedos por su cintura, su torso y llegando finalmente a su pecho. Lo rozó con suavidad al tiempo que su boca ya no besaba los labios de Nozomi, sino que lamía y mordía su cuello. Y con el deseo de volver a escuchar un gemido de los labios de su amante, Eli pellizcó con ligera fuerza el pezón derecho de Nozomi con la certeza de que Nozomi sentiría una descarga eléctrica de placer que le haría estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Cuando Nozomi por fin gimió, Eli sabía que no había vuelta atrás, hasta que ambas estuvieran plenamente satisfechas parecerían animales salvajes bajo esas sabanas y nada más tendría importancia. Acarició con suavidad el cuello de Nozomi y deslizó lentamente hasta la cadera de ella. Sujetó sus piernas con fuerza y las abrió provocando un escalofrío en Nozomi y haciendo que ésta agarrase y arañase el colchón.

Y en el preciso instante que Eli abría la boca para alimentarse literalmente de Nozomi, el despertador empezó a pitar y la radio se puso en marcha dando el parte del tiempo y las noticias del día.

\- Es una broma ¿verdad? – dijo Eli posicionada entre las piernas de Nozomi.

Nozomi no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de resignación que tenía Eli.

\- Vamos, Elicchi – la consoló Nozomi – no pasa nada, ven aquí.

Eli obedeció y se tumbó junto a ella.

\- Esta noche acabarás lo que has empezado ¿de acuerdo? – Nozomi besó los labios de la rubia con ternura y acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

No les quedó más remedio que abandonar la cama y arreglarse a toda prisa. Ese día era de obligado cumplimiento acudir al departamento de policía. Iba a implantarse una rama del sistema Sibyl en los departamentos de seguridad ciudadana y si algún día era primordial presentarse en el departamento era ese precisamente. Lástima para Eli.

\- Buenos días Tojo-san y Ayase-san, que tengan un buen día durante su jornada laboral – les saludó la voz cibernética recientemente instalada en la recepción de la oficina.

Ambas devolvieron cordialmente el saludo aunque eran conscientes de que no saludaban a nadie. Pasearon hasta el área común de los departamentos y se unieron a todo el gentío que ya había a la espera de conocer esas nuevas mejoras de lo que se iba a llamar Agencia de Seguridad Pública. Personas vestidas de negro y con el emblema de la compañía Sibyl pidieron a todo el personal presente que acudiera a la sala de juntas y tomara asiento.

\- ¿tenemos una sala de juntas? – preguntó Nozomi en voz baja a Eli.

\- Se ve que sí, pero creo que no la hemos usado nunca.

Ambas entraron expectantes a la sala que parecía un salón de reuniones común pero lleno de asientos y preparado ya para realizar una exposición pública. De entre todos los hombres trajeados de la compañía, había una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo y una bata blanca que se paseaba por allí con cierta comodidad. Daba tal sensación de seguridad que parecía haber hecho esa exposición docenas de veces y la de ese día era una más.

\- Voy a regalarte un vestido así – susurró Eli al oído de Nozomi.

\- Oh y dime ¿cuánto me durará puesto?

Eli no podía ganar nunca, siempre que intentaba coger a Nozomi por sorpresa acababa sonrojándose ella. La única forma de ganar a Nozomi era esperar a que atacara y defenderse salvajemente. Segundos después de la mujer rubia empezó a hablar para su público mientras los hombres trajeados preparaban las pantallas de las paredes de la habitación para mostrar todas las mejoras que la mujer del vestido iba a explicar.

\- Buenos días a todos, soy Karanomori Shion, analista de la oficina central de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública y mientras estos amables caballeros acaban de instalar ciertos programas y de repartir el material nuevo, yo explicaré en qué consisten las mejoras.

De esta forma Shion-san comenzó un largo discurso que ocupó gran parte del día:

 _"Como todos sabéis este no es más que un pequeño paso natural en nuestra forma de vida. El sistema Sibyl ya complementa muchos de los aspectos de nuestra vida cotidiana y nos ayuda con sus análisis instantáneos de nuestra psique y aptitudes. De hecho, los que estáis hoy aquí lo sabéis de primera mano, puesto que el sistema Sibyl os recomendó para los puestos que hoy ocupáis. Ahora, una nueva rama de Sibyl ha nacido, y se llama Coeficiente de Criminalidad (CC). Es decir, si el sistema Sibyl ya tenía una medida para valorar nuestro estado mental en función del estrés, la personalidad y demás ámbitos bioquímicos de nuestro cerebro y organismo (lo que llamamos Psycopass) ahora tenemos también la posibilidad de obtener un Coeficiente de Criminalidad, que es un valor numérico que nos indica la probabilidad de cometer un crimen en función del estado mental de cada persona. Si el valor del CC supera los 100 puntos, estamos hablando de una persona que representa un peligro para sí misma y para otros._

 _Se os entregará al final de la exposición un Detector y un Dominator. El Detector leerá las psiques de las personas cercanas en un radio de tres metros y os avisará si hay cambios bruscos en las lecturas de los Psycopass. El arma Dominator es un avance tecnológico en lo que a medidas de seguridad se refieren. Cada Dominator tiene dos funciones, bien sea paralizar al objetivo o eliminarlo, eso dependerá del coeficiente de criminalidad de cada objetivo. Si El CC es menor de 100 el arma bloqueará su gatillo automáticamente haciéndola inservible. También quedará bloqueada si la empuña alguien con un CC superior a 100. En otras palabras, se acabaron las heridas de bala por disparos perdidos, los tiroteos sin sentido y los accidentes por armamento defectuoso._

 _Hablemos ahora del protocolo de actuación en caso de encontrar…"_

Eli había dejado de prestar atención a la exposición y se había quedado pensando en cómo iba a terminar de satisfacer a Nozomi en cuanto acabasen el turno de ese día. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos quedó en el aire cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- … y Ayase Eli.

Eli se puso en pie instintivamente y se dio cuenta de que varias personas más estaban de pie. Miró con cierta urgencia a Nozomi preguntándole en voz baja que estaba ocurriendo, pero la pelimorada tampoco sabía nada. La mujer del vestido rojo al parecer solo había solicitado que se pusieran en pie varias personas.

\- Vosotros sois los seleccionados para partir en una misión especial que necesita de vuestras capacidades. Lamentamos, desde el departamento de seguridad, no haberos avisado con más antelación, pero partiréis hoy mismo a nuestra embajada en Rusia donde se os encomendarán instrucciones más específicas.

¡¿Hoy mismo?!

\- Disculpe – interrumpió la voz de Eli en la sala – pero por contrato se nos debe avisar de este tipo de licencias a la hora de embarcarnos en una misión, y más si hablamos de una misión en el extranjero. Somos policías, no espías o militares.

El jefe de la prefectura tosió para hacer callar a Eli. Nozomi empezó a asustarse ligeramente porque algo no tenía sentido ¿qué tenía que ver la implantación de Sibyl en los departamentos con una misión en Rusia?

\- Lamentablemente te equivocas, desde hoy, sois agentes de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública. Y en vuestro nuevo contrato constan este tipo de licencias.

Incluso el tono de voz de la mujer del vestido rojo delataba que ella tampoco acababa de entender la magnitud de estos cambios, pero así eran.

Los hombres trajeados de la compañía Sibyl acompañaron a los 10 inspectores seleccionados fuera de la sala de reuniones. Cuando acabó la exposición, Nozomi fue directa a su despacho en busca de Eli. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el edificio, y probablemente no estaba ni si quiera en el país.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: El caso Nishikino**

Umi y Rin dejaron los saludos y las bienvenidas para otro momento y abandonaron la habitación. El despacho del departamento A de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública nunca había parecido tan pequeño como lo era en ese momento. Nozomi seguía sentada en la silla en la que se había dejado caer con la mirada fija en Eli. La rubia quiso acercarse y abrazarla, demostrar cuanto la había echado de menos pero cuando Nozomi se puso de pie no fue para recibir ese abrazo sino para soltar un bofetón que cruzó de lado a lado la cara de Eli dejándola sin habla.

Aceptó la bofetada y cambió su postura inmediatamente irguiendo su cuerpo y exhibiendo una expresión fría en su rostro:

\- Inspectora Tojo, desde hoy formo parte de su equipo como Ejecutora. Tengo entendido que sustituiré a la inspectora Sonoda y que Rin Hoshizora es nuestra analista ¿es correcto?

\- ¿Cómo Ejecutora?

\- Mi CC es superior a 100, mi función en la Agencia de Seguridad Pública ahora mismo se limita a ser una herramienta en manos de mi departamento. Y cuando deje de ser útil podrá paralizarme o eliminarme con su propia Dominator.

Más que las palabras que pronunciaba, lo que a Nozomi le daba miedo era el tono de voz. Había oído rumores sobre personas que colaboraban con el departamento de esta forma, después de todo, teniendo una psique turbia no es difícil que el Coeficiente de Criminalidad suba pero pensar que la misma persona que fue durante tanto tiempo Elicchi era ahora alguien con un CC alto a quien cualquiera de la Agencia podría disparar en cualquier momento… y ese tono de voz tan frío y a la vez tan propio de Eli…

En ese instante un aviso de alarma sonó en la oficina del departamento A. Rin acudió de inmediato al despacho y con cierto disimulo para no inmiscuirse se sentó frente a su mesa de trabajo. La función del analista era la de dar soporte tecnológico en todo momento al equipo de calle. Así que, no sin cierto temor por la tensión del ambiente, Rin ofreció un pequeño auricular a cada una y conectó el sistema de comunicación.

\- Probando.

\- Correcto – dijo Eli

\- Correcto – respondió Nozomi.

\- Id hacia el garaje y os explico la situación de camino, no hay tiempo que perder – pidió Rin.

Nozomi y Eli salieron del despacho sin hacer más gestos de los necesarios, ambas iban a limitarse a hacer su trabajo dejando de lado la circunstancia personal. Rin comenzó a radiar por el sistema de comunicación un informe de la situación general.

 _"Dirigíos al Este, a las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto encendáis el motor del coche os enviaré la señal Gps de la dirección. Parece ser… Sí, es una urbanización. Hay una alarma de comportamiento errático en las afueras pero no es a donde debéis dirigiros. Nishikino Maki es quien vive en la urbanización y es ella quien ha solicitado la intervención de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública, al parecer está siendo objeto de acoso y uno de sus guardaespaldas ha aparecido muerto esta mañana en el jardín de su casa. "_

La voz de Rin se interrumpió mientras Nozomi y Eli arrancaban el coche y conectaban el sistema de Gps.

\- ¿Rin puedes enviarnos los datos del sospecho de comportamiento errático que ha hecho saltar la alarma? – pidió Nozomi

\- En cuanto le localice con una cámara oficial tendréis los datos. Daros prisa, la señorita Nishikino empieza a tener una psique ligeramente turbia.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Eli.

\- He intervenido su teléfono y está pidiendo terapias de saneamiento, así que debe de estar asustada.

Nozomi condujo todo lo rápido posible con la alarma del coche encendida para evitar el tráfico. La señal de gps les indicaba que podrían tardar cerca de una hora en llegar a las afueras de la ciudad por muy rápido que condujera y eso, no solo era malo por la urgencia del caso sino por permanecer sesenta minutos en silencio con Eli a su lado.

\- Agentes – llamó Rin. Para alivio de las dos – el sospechoso está en la calle y le he captado con una cámara. Os están llegando los datos:

La pantalla del coche que señalizaba el camino se dividió en dos y mostró los datos que Rin les estaba enviando. Un informe personal a nombre de Tanaka Toru que mostraba una fotografía de archivo y demás datos de interés; soltero, trabajo a tiempo parcial en una fábrica, vive en la ciudad, aptitudes dentro de la media, PsycoPass oscuro y un CC de 230.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora mismo? – preguntó Eli.

\- Ha salido de un edificio de oficinas y se ha subido en un coche, que según el número de matrícula, es suyo. Se dirige al sur por una carretera de servicio.

\- Bien, no le pierdas de vista y manda a un equipo, habla con Umi – ordenó Nozomi – nosotras vamos a comprobar el estado de Nishikino pero no podemos dejar un CC tan alto por ahí suelto.

\- Entendido.

Un pequeño "click" les dio a entender que Rin acababa de cerrar la comunicación con ellas.

\- Cuando Rin retome la conexión hay que pedirle que nos envíe un equipo forense – dijo Eli rompiendo el silencio unos minutos después – por el cadáver del guardaespaldas, más que nada.

\- Oh, lo habrá hecho ya, está acostumbrada a los protocolos de actuación como analista – respondió Nozomi sin darle demasiada importancia.

Todavía quedaban quince minutos de trayecto. Quince largos y silenciosos minutos en los que solo se escuchó el ligero "click" que emitió el sistema de comunicación al restablecerse la línea con Rin. Ni una ni la otra parecían tener ganas de hablar, o quizá sí tenían ganas pero no sabían qué decir.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la urbanización y encontraron la casa de la señorita Nishikino, el equipo forense, como había predicho Nozomi, ya estaba allí. Les estaban esperando de pie junto a un bulto cubierto por una lona negra que debía de ser el cadáver. Al verlas llegar, saludaron cordialmente a Nozomi y le entregaron un informe.

Eli se quedó ligeramente apartada observando la zona. Era un jardín normal y corriente, sin medidas de seguridad especiales, algunas cámaras propias de la urbanización y unas vallas ligeramente altas que cualquiera habría podido saltar. El jardín de Nishikino estaba perfectamente cuidado pero los de las casas adyacentes no, y la casa no era una casa cualquiera, se podría decir que era una pequeña mansión. Puede que la casa más grande de la urbanización.

A Eli se le antojó curioso de pronto cómo pareciendo una urbanización cara para vivir dejaba la sensación de ser un lugar más desprotegido que el mismo centro de la ciudad, que por el hecho de estar plagado de tecnología era más seguro.

\- El guardaespaldas murió esta mañana, sobre las 08.00 por envenenamiento cutáneo – explicó Nozomi a Eli mientras se acercaba, mostrándole un minúsculo dardo en una bolsita de plástico transparente. – Según los demás guardaespaldas, siempre hay alguien apostado en la puerta principal y durante el turno de noche le tocó a él – dijo refiriéndose al cadáver.

\- Entonces suponemos que a Tanaka le ha dado tiempo a pasar por aquí esta mañana ¿Sabemos el tipo de veneno? – preguntó Eli.

\- En cuanto me acaben de llegar los datos, lo sabréis – dijo la voz de Rin a través del auricular.

De pronto, Eli se alejó un momento y se acercó hasta una de las vallas que delimitaba el jardín. Había algo en el suelo que le había llamado la atención: una colilla. Un mero resto de cigarro desmenuzado y aplastado contra la hierba.

\- ¡Vaya! Nuestro sospechoso fuma – comentó sorprendida. Sacó de su bolsillo una de esas bolsas de plástico transparente y empujó con cuidado la colilla en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué sabes que es de él?

\- No es de los guardaespaldas porque ninguno se alejaría tanto de la casa solo para fumar y la señorita Nishikino, si es que fuma, seguramente comprará una marca de tabaco con más clase y más cara.

Nozomi se acercó al lugar, junto a la veja, y se colocó justo donde Eli había recogido la colilla del suelo. Fingió tener en los brazos un arma con la que apuntar a la puerta principal de la casa.

\- La visión es perfecta y sin obstáculos, además, parece que ninguna cámara apunta aquí – dijo Nozomi.

\- Es un punto ciego perfecto y se ve la entrada principal.

\- Eli, entrega la colilla al equipo forense a ver si pueden confirmar que el adn es de Tanaka – ordenó Nozomi – Rin, cuando puedas, confirma que el equipo de Umi ha detenido a Tanaka.

La ejecutora se alejó momentáneamente para cumplir sus órdenes y esperó después en la puerta principal a que Nozomi se acercara y entrara primero. Ahora debían explicar la situación a la señorita Nishikino y averiguar qué más estaba ocurriendo en esa casa.

La vivienda de la señorita Nishikino no era menos ostentosa por dentro que por fuera. Si el contorno de la casa era un jardín perfectamente cuidado y vigilado por guardaespaldas, el interior mostraba todo tipo de lujos y decoración que merecía la pena proteger. Y junto a todo el marco de privilegios Nozomi y Eli se encontraron con una muchacha pelirroja de ojos morados y expresión afectada.

\- ¿Nishikino-san? – preguntó Nozomi - ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Sí – respondió algo seca. Era evidente que mentía – algo descolocada por todo esto. Anoche no podía imaginar que hoy me iba a encontrar el cadáver de Roy.

Nozomi acompañó a la señorita Nishikino hasta el salón principal y la incitó a tomar asiento para que nos relatara con más calma lo sucedido. El salón, era lo más lujoso de toda la casa: un par de sofás de piel, una mesa de madera tallada en el centro, una más pequeña de mármol cerca del sofá más grande, vitrinas de cristal y exóticos jarrones de porcelana. Eli las siguió tratando de memorizar todos los detalles posibles y cerrando el grupo entraron en el salón dos guardaespaldas más. Enormes, de traje negro y espaldas fuertes.

\- ¿Roy es el señor que ha fallecido esta mañana, verdad? – continuó Nozomi.

\- Sí, William Roy, era estadounidense.

"Hasta los guardaespaldas son importados", pensó Eli.

\- Nishikino-san ¿podría intentar explicarnos todo lo ocurrido?

\- Chicos, sacad las cartas – pidió la señorita Nishikino a sus guardaespaldas – hace dos semanas que empecé a recibir cartas por correo con fotografías mías.

Los obedientes guardaespaldas pusieron sobre la mesa de mármol del salón una serie de cartas con sus respectivos sobres y las fotografías. Catorce cartas en total. Ordenadas por la fecha en la que se entregaron y envueltas en las famosas bolsas de plástico transparentes.

\- Al principio solo llegaban fotografías mías, en la calle, de camino a cualquier sitio o bajando del coche – explicó la señorita Nishikino – pero después empezaron a llegar también amenazas.

El guardaespaldas más cercano a la mesa giró la octava carta para dejar al descubierto el dorso de la carta correspondiente. Al parecer, a partir de la octava carta en adelante, todas las fotografías llevaban escrito un mensaje siniestro dirigido a la señorita Nishikino.

\- ¿Por qué no informó a la Agencia de Seguridad Pública antes? – tanteó Nozomi con cuidado.

\- Porque en principio, tengo un servicio de seguridad privado y los mensajes no parecían ser una amenaza según mi analista privado. Claro que acabo de despedirlo esta mañana después de encontrar a Roy.

\- ¿Cómo le encontró? – preguntó Eli refiriéndose al cadáver

\- Desperté esta mañana, más pronto que de costumbre y fui a saludarle, sabía que el turno de guardia de esta noche lo estaba haciendo él, abrí la puerta para avisarle de que estaba despierta y… le vi, bocabajo. Sin más.

\- ¿Sin más?

\- Soy médico, se reconocer un cadáver – explicó Nishikino – dirijo el Centro de Salud de la Costa.

En ese momento Rin les comunicó que el equipo de Umi no había podido detener a Tanaka todavía. El sospechoso y el equipo de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública se habían embarcado en una persecución hacía el centro de la ciudad.

Eli sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y puso en pantalla el informe personal de Tanaka que Rin les había enviado durante el trayecto. Se acercó a la señorita Nishikino y le mostró la pantalla del teléfono:

\- ¿Ha visto a esta persona antes? – preguntó sin tapujos. Nozomi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- No… - respondió ella dudosa – creo que no ¿por qué?

Eli iba a responder pero Nozomi se adelantó:

\- De momento es la única persona que ha hecho saltar la alarma de comportamiento errático en esta zona y el hecho de que le envíe fotografías suyas es un tipo de acoso personal y cercano.

Dado que Nozomi iba a continuar apaciguando a la señorita Nishikino, Eli orientó su atención a las fotografías. Esas catorce imágenes daban que pensar, cada una tomada de un ángulo diferente y todas con una altísima calidad. Se notaba que había esfuerzo y método en el trabajo de fotógrafo. El papel en el que estaban impresas no era un papel cualquiera, tenía un peso determinado y era increíblemente suave al tacto. Había sobre todo una que le llamaba la atención: la imagen número cuatro que mostraba de lejos a la señorita Nishikino bajando de su coche desde un ángulo alto, una azotea probablemente. La imagen número cinco era la misma señorita saliendo del hospital tomada de frente desde el otro lado de la calle. La séptima imagen fue tomada desde el jardín de la casa.

"Cada vez se atreve a más", pensó Eli.

Los mensajes escritos dejaban una clara sensación de pulcritud. Si las imágenes ya denotaban un carácter perfeccionista, la caligrafía de los mensajes afianzó ese pensamiento en Eli. Se notaba que el acosador había elegido una tipografía de letra muy estándar para no dar lugar a ningún análisis caligráfico y al mismo tiempo había escrito a mano los mensajes para que éstos no perdieran su carácter personal. No había nada en esas cartas que pudiera ser una pista tangible. Por supuesto, podrían hacer infinidad de análisis forenses sobre esas cartas, pero Eli apostaba ya desde ese momento a que los resultados no rebelarían nada.

Cuando Nozomi terminó de recopilar los datos necesarios sobre las horas y los lugares de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, las dos se dirigieron al coche para regresar de nuevo al edificio de la Agencia de Seguridad.

\- Eli ten más cuidado cuando hables con una víctima – le dijo Nozomi a la rubia

\- Perdona, estoy acostumbrada a que las víctimas no estén vivas – respondió Eli con demasiada naturalidad.

\- Ten más cuidado – repitió Nozomi utilizando un tono de voz más severo. Un tono de voz que recordó a Eli que ahora no era su novia, sino su jefa – una situación así podría afectar la psique de cualquiera y tenemos que procurar que las personas que protegemos no se conviertan en…

\- ¿Ejecutores?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: El caso Nishikino (segunda parte)**

 **ELI POV**

\- Quizá "Ejecutores" no era palabra que buscabas – dije de pronto. Se había establecido un silencio incómodo que me molestaba.

Nunca habíamos estado incomodas durante un silencio, claro que nunca habíamos estado tan distantes antes… Nozomi no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir y a seguir conduciendo. El sistema de comunicación seguía abierto y entonces caí en la cuenta de que Rin (y quien estuviera en el despacho del departamento A) habría escuchado la conversación. No es que fuera importante, pero bastante tensa había sido mi entrada en el departamento esa misma mañana como para seguir cometiendo errores…

El resto del día procuré pasar lo más desapercibida posible dentro del despacho. Al llegar a la oficina me senté en la mesa que tenía asignada y escribí el informe de todo lo relacionado con la muerte del guardaespaldas. Los resultados forenses de las pruebas indicaron que el veneno que mató a William Roy era _curare y e_ l adn de la colilla correspondía con el de Tanaka. Y como sospeché esa misma mañana, de las cartas y las fotografías de la señorita Nishikino no se había podido extraer nada.

Cuando se acercó la hora que marcaba el final del turno quise esperar a que Nozomi y Rin se marcharan primero. Mi nueva condición de "Ejecutor" me obligaba a permanecer bajo la tutela de la Agencia de Seguridad Pública en todo momento, por lo que yo tenía hogar al que regresar al acabar mi trabajo cada día. No quería que Nozomi viera que al "irme a casa" yo no salía del edificio sino que utilizaba un ascensor especial que me llevaba a la última planta, donde tenía una habitación asignada.

¿Era vergüenza? Puede ser, no quería que Nozomi sintiese lástima por mí. Claramente sentía ira hacía y yo no quería que ese enfado se desvaneciera por el simple hecho de sentir pena por "la pobre Eli" que ahora era una Ejecutora. Quería hacerlo bien, quería reparar el daño que había hecho.

Al acabar el turno, Nozomi y Rin se despidieron cordialmente de mí y abandonaron el despacho. Yo disimulé un par de minutos más frente al ordenador para asegurarme de que las dos abandonaban el edificio antes de salir y poco tiempo después ya estaba esperando el ascensor de acceso especial. Era uno de los ascensores a los que se podía acceder desde la entrada principal del edificio y por eso precisamente esperé un poco más dentro del despacho, pero calculé mal y aun llegué a tiempo de cruzar una última vez ese día mi mirada con la de Nozomi. Estaba ya dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida y no pude evitar observarla andar hasta la puerta mientras esperaba que el ascensor bajara a la planta baja. Ese vaivén en su cintura y esa forma tan característica de andar. La había echado mucho de menos, pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca, la añoraba aún más.

\- Ayase

\- Yazawa – saludé.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer dia? – me preguntó la pequeña ejecutora que entraba conmigo en el ascensor.

Al entrar, vi mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor. Estaba echa un desastre.

\- Largo – suspiré - ¿y el tuyo?

\- Malo, un chapuzas se nos ha escapado por los pelos – gruñó mientras pulsaba el botón de la última planta.

No sabía hasta qué punto la ejecutora Yazawa era alguien de confianza pero nos habíamos conocido el pasado año en Rusia, ella era una de los diez inspectores que fuimos arrancados de esa oficina de la agencia.

\- ¿Con quién te toca trabajar, Yazawa?

\- ¿Te refieres a qué inspector me saca a pasear? – preguntó con amargado cinismo. – Llámame Nico, estoy en el equipo de Sonoda.

\- ¿Sonoda Umi?

\- Sí ¿por qué?

 _¡Tanaka!_

\- El chapuzas que se os ha escapado ¿era Tanaka Toru?

\- Sí… hemos dejado a los droides vigilando la zona pero…

\- ¡Va a ir a por ella! – le dije a gritos – tenemos que ir a su casa.

\- ¿A casa de quién?

Nico trataba de pararme pero yo ya había empezado a pulsar los botones de emergencia del ascensor. Saqué el teléfono y llamé a Nozomi, debía de estar de camino a casa pero no podía andar muy lejos. El ascensor en seguida bajó hasta la planta baja y yo salí corriendo, Nico me persiguió hasta la puerta de la entrada donde se paró en seco.

\- ¡Ayase, harás que te maten! – oí su voz lejana – ¡No podemos salir!

Nozomi seguía sin responder al teléfono pero yo recordaba perfectamente el camino hasta el apartamento de la pelimorada así que seguí corriendo hasta ver su figura.

\- ¡Nozomi!

La chica que escuchó su nombre a gritos tras ella, giró sobre si misma sin comprender que ocurría hasta que vio mi nerviosismo y mi agitación

\- Tenemos que ir a casa de Nishikino. Tanaka está libre, Umi no le encontró.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- El equipo de Umi no encontró a Tanaka, me lo acaba de decir su ejecutora

\- Pero dejaría drones patrullando la zona ¿no? – respondió Nozomi nerviosa.

\- Sí pero eso no tiene que ver

\- Eli, si Tanaka sale de su escondite, Sibyl le encontrará, es imposible que asome la cabeza sin que salte una alarma y entonces el equipo de guardia le cogerá.

Nozomi estaba demostrando confiar en el sistema Sibyl para hacer un trabajo que antes hacíamos nosotras, y lo hacíamos muy bien. Éramos buenas inspectoras. Eso me hizo pensar que quizá si yo me hubiera adaptado mejor, como había conseguido hacer Nozomi, habría podido volver de Rusia siendo una inspectora y no una ejecutora.

\- Antes hubiéramos ido a proteger al civil juntas – le dije, no tenía más argumentos. – Esta mañana me pediste que tuviera cuidado con la víctima ¿esta no sería una buena forma de cuidar de ella?

Realmente mi comportamiento había cambiado a lo largo del día, al principio el caso solo era un problema, acertijo o rompecabezas que resolver pero ahora estaba volviendo a sentirme como antes, empezaba a recordar cómo era trabajar en la ciudad con Nozomi, protegiendo a las personas inocentes y deteniendo a los culpables. Esa mañana Nishikino-san solo era un civil más que recibía acoso, alguien ajeno, pero en ese momento pensé que realmente era nuestro deber protegerla.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo Nozomi - ¿te quedarás más tranquila si nosotras hacemos guardia esta noche en su casa?

\- Sí. Las fotografías demuestran que cada vez se acerca más a ella, el siguiente paso lógico tras matar al guardaespaldas, es atacarla a ella.

Una vez Nozomi aceptó, tardamos escasos minutos en volver a la agencia y recoger a Nico y ponernos en marcha rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Ambas entendéis que vais a actuar bajo mi responsabilidad y que mañana tendremos que justificar esta escapada? – dijo Nozomi desde el asiento del conductor. Nico y yo ocupábamos los asientos de atrás.

\- Lo arreglaremos mañana – dijo Nico con despreocupación – lo peor podría haber pasado cuando Ayase ha sal..

\- Nico – interrumpí en seco – puedes llamarme Eli.

Nozomi nos dirigió una mirada un tanto severa a través del espejo retrovisor. Nico entendió la situación, aunque yo no sabía exactamente qué sabía de nosotras, prácticamente toda la oficina sabía que Nozomi y yo salíamos juntas en los viejos tiempos. Los tiempos de antes de Sibyl.

\- Eli, es irresponsable que tu inspectora no conozca todas las condiciones de tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.

\- Gracias, Nico – le dije con sarcasmo. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿podríamos hablar ello? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Lo hablaremos mañana, estamos llegando a la urbanización.

\- ¿Cómo planteamos la vigilancia, desde el coche o desde la casa? – preguntó Nico.

\- Desde ambos. Nico, tu a la casa. Habla con los guardaespaldas y explica la situación. Eli y yo aguardaremos aquí por si Tanaka apareciera – la voz de Nozomi era la de una inspectora seria.

Cuando Nico cerró la puerta del coche, Nozomi y yo nos quedamos de nuevo a solas. Obviamente Nozomi buscaba poder estar a solas para sonsacarme "esas nuevas condiciones" de mi trabajo.

\- ¿Vas a contarme a qué se refería Yazawa? – preguntó con un tono más relajado, casi amistoso. Nozomi parecía realmente querer saber qué ocurría.

\- Nada grave, no debí salir del edificio - dije tratando de restarle importancia y mirando a través de la ventana.

\- Continúa.

\- No puedo salir si no me acompaña un inspector porque Sibyl habría detectado mi CC alto y habría saltado la alarma, se habría podido considerar un intento de fuga.

\- ¿No podéis salir sin inspectores en ningún momento?

\- Vivimos en el edificio dela Agencia – le dije para dejar absolutamente claro que no había ninguna excepción.

Nozomi pareció entender en ese momento mi nueva condición dentro de la sociedad. No es lo mismo saber algo que asimilarlo, así que supongo que Nozomi cayó en la cuenta en ese momento de que no podríamos volver a ser lo que fuimos antes de Rusia, antes de Sibyl.

\- Haremos turnos hasta el amanecer, duerme un par de horas – me ordenó mientras fijaba la vista en su reloj.

Ambas sabíamos que yo no iba a dormir esas dos horas pero que trataría de fingir a la perfección que lo hacía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: El caso Nishikino (tercera parte)**

Nozomi aprovechó las dos horas en las que Eli iba a descansar para meditar todas las novedades. Demasiadas cosas estaban ocurriendo ese día y desde que Eli había pisado el despacho del departamento A esa mañana hasta ese momento, Nozomi solo podía pensar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Elicchi desapareció y justo un año después la tenía delante. Ahora Dormida. Como solía tenerla todas las noches junto a ella antes de la misión en Rusia.

Cuando llegó el amanecer, ambas se desperezaron y Eli salió del coche para avisar a Nico de que otro equipo las sustituiría hasta que alguien encontrara a Tanaka. La rubia tenía la cabeza embotada y el sol con el que amanecía el día no ayudaba mucho a sus ojos cansados. Caminó directamente hasta la casa de Nishikino, saludó al guardaespaldas y entró en la pequeña mansión. Al no encontrar a Nico en el salón ni en la cocina, Eli quiso preguntar a alguno de los guardaespaldas pero no había ninguno cerca así que se permitió el lujo de seguir paseando entre los carísimos muebles. Aunque de pronto, Eli se dio cuenta de que algo más peculiar que los lujosos muebles de Nishikino decoraban el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Los zapatos, calcetines y corbata de la ejecutora Yazawa estaban esparcidos por todas partes…

\- Oh dios… - dijo Eli – Nico, si puedes oírme, deberías arreglarte antes de que a Nozomi se le ocurra entrar…

No había respuesta.

Eli no tuvo más remedio que adentrarse más en el pasillo vagamente iluminado con las luces del día. Intentaba no imaginarse a Nico en ninguna situación ni postura poco apropiada pero dadas las prendas de ropa, estaba siendo complicado. Cuando Eli pisó por accidente un tanga de color burdeos con encaje imaginó con exactitud lo que iba a encontrar si seguía atravesando el pasillo. Había varias puertas en ambos lados pero el dormitorio principal parecía ser la puerta del fondo del pasillo, la que marcaba el final.

\- Nico, te repito que deberías…

La ejecutora Yazawa salió dispara de la habitación a la que Eli temía acercarse, ciertamente la rubia no se había equivocado puesto que Nico había salido prácticamente desnuda y recogiendo a toda velocidad cada prenda que reconocía como suya.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿No has oído a Rin? – le espetó Nico.

\- ¿Qué?

Eli se quedó descolocada completamente. _¿Rin?_

\- No llevas el auricular puesto evidentemente – concluyó Nico – Rin está dando aviso de que Tanaka ha salido de su escondrijo. Umi ha salido a cazarlo sola.

Sin más tiempo que perder Nico y Eli salieron corriendo de la casa en dirección al coche que ya tenía el motor encendido. Al parecer Nozomi debía de haberse enterado de la noticia también.

\- Ni una palabra – exigió Nico mientras entraban en el vehículo. Eli sonrió por toda respuesta.

Nozomi conducía a toda velocidad según la dirección que marcaba la señal gps que Rin les había enviado. La pantalla incrustada en el salpicadero del coche señala una ruta que se dirigía hacia la playa.

-¿Cómo ha llegado el desgraciado de Tanaka hasta allí? – preguntó Nico.

 _Las alcantarillas,_ pensó Eli y estaba segura de que Nozomi pensaba en lo mismo.

Hacía tiempo que habían trabajado juntas en un caso de desaparición y aprendieron mucho sobre obras y reformas del sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad, el caso es que por más vigilancia que haya mediante cámaras de seguridad en la ciudad, las alcantarillas son un gran punto ciego. Era posible hallar alguna cámara de vigilancia en algún punto específico ahí bajo, pero también era posible trazar rutas en las que pudieras evitarlas todas. Eso, si conocías bien los planos, las reformas que había sufrido el sistema de alcantarillado con el tiempo, y la ubicación de las cámaras.

 _Mucho trabajo para un chapuzas, algo no va bien._ Eli no podía evitar pensar que había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban.

El coche de pronto derrapó en una última curva antes de encaminarse por una avenida directa a la playa. Eli ya podía ver el mar destellando al final de la avenida.

\- ¿Estamos de camino al hospital de Maki? – preguntó Nico.

 _¿Maki?_

\- Parece que vamos directas al hospital de Nishikino - afirmó Nozomi – abrid bien los ojos. Rin, dinos la posición exacta de Umi.

Segundos después de que Nozomi acabara de dictar esa orden, ya podían visualizar desde el coche la silueta del edificio del Centro de Salud de la Costa, el hospital que diría Nishikino-san. Y de repente, el hospital estalló. Pudieron ver el preciso momento en el que el edifico saltó por los aires desperdigándose en numerosos trozos de piedra. Nozomi no frenó el coche sino que aceleró todavía más a sabiendas de que Umi no debía andar lejos de la explosión.

Cuando la encontraron yacía en el suelo boca abajo con la Dominator reglamentaria aun en la mano y un charco de sangre cerca. Nozomi fue la primera en bajar y acercarse corriendo, seguida por Eli y Nico.

\- ¡Umi! – la llamó - ¡Vamos Umi, responde! – gritaba mientras movía el cuerpo.

La inspectora Sonada estaba bien, estaba viva. Cuando Nozomi le dio la vuelta y comprobó que estaba bien, Umi señaló con su Dominator algo que se ocultaba bajo los escombros de la explosión, un poco más lejos _._

 _¿ Los restos de Tanaka?_

Umi perdió la conciencia ras hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

\- Una bomba en un hospital – dijo Eli reflexionando para sí misma horas más tarde.

Todas habían vuelto al despacho del departamento. Todas, menos la inspectora Sonoda que se hallaba de camino a un centro de Salud Público.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Oh, nada, pensaba en voz alta en lo de la bomba.

\- Sí, pero ¿qué pensabas? – preguntó Nozomi confundida.

\- ¿No te parece extraño? – comentó Eli – el sospechoso era tan meticuloso con las cartas y las fotografías ¿por qué detonar una bomba en el hospital?

\- Ella trabaja ahí, dirige ese hospital

\- Sí pero ¿no habría sido más fácil asaltar su casa o atacarla directamente? Su acoso estaba siendo cada vez más íntimo, más cercano a ella. La bomba ha ocasionado más daños en la infraestructura del edificio que otra cosa y con lo cuidadoso que ha sido para no dejar ni el menor rastro, me parece un fallo de cálculo muy grande – Eli continuaba reflexionando en voz alta aunque en realidad su cansancio comenzaba a restarle importancia a sus pensamientos – Quiero decir, que no es lo que yo hubiera hech…

\- Basta, no hagas eso.

Nozomi había cambiado su expresión y el tono de su voz. Eli se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No te pongas en el lugar del criminal, por favor…

Para sorpresa de Eli, una lágrima que Nozomi no pudo contener más resbalaba despacio por la mejilla de la pelimorada. Eli comprendió al instante que Nozomi no había cambiado ni un ápice, que jamás cambiaría, que la seguía queriendo como el día que la destinaron a Rusia y que probablemente ese año había sido más duro para Nozomi que incluso para ella. Sintió en ese instante el miedo que debió haber dejado en vela a Nozomi demasiadas veces y la incertidumbre del no saber qué había ocurrido desde el maldito día que le habían enviado a Rusia.

Con mucho cuidado retiró la lágrima de la mejilla de Nozomi y se acercó un poco más a ella. Lo primero que quería hacer era disculparse y lo segundo explicarle la verdad, la auténtica verdad de su misión en Rusia.

\- Nozomi… perdóname…

No sabía cómo empezar a explicarse sin que sonara a justificación o excusa y en ese tiempo Nozomi reaccionó y se apartó ligeramente de Eli.

\- Nuestros caminos se separaron, no tienes que disculparte – no había reproche en su voz - no voy recriminarte que me dejaras, mi única queja es que no dijeras nada. Habría estado bien saber si querías que te esperara o si preferías seguir adelante, o saber al menos si estabas bien.

 _¿Nozomi cree que la abandoné? ¿Sin más?_ Ese pensamiento dio sentido a toda la conducta de Nozomi pero también se clavó en el pecho de Eli dejándola sin aliento durante varios segundos. Antes de que la rubia consiguiera recuperarse Nozomi se alejó y salió de del despacho. Eli reaccionó rápidamente y la siguió hasta los lavabos. Al entrar la rubia cerró la puerta y golpeó con un movimiento rápido de su codo derecho el pomo de la puerta para atascarlo.

\- Tardarán diez minutos como poco en darse cuenta – dijo la rubia.

Eli empezó a acercarse a Nozomi, quien desviaba la mirada mientras ella se acercaba lentamente. La pelimorada daba un paso atrás por cada avance de Eli hasta que se topó con la pared y no pudo huir más.

\- Eli, basta ya.

Nozomi intentó parar el avance de Eli cogiéndola por los hombros pero Eli fue más rápida y agarró a Nozomi por las muñecas y dio un último paso hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelimorada. Esos centímetros que tiempo atrás no hubiera significado nada, ahora eran un mundo.

\- No, basta tú – pese a la agresividad repentina de sus actos. Eli le habló con la misma suavidad con la que le hubiera hablado un año atrás. – Basta de fingir que somos "jefa" y "subordinada" porque no es cierto. No te abandoné. No puedo explicártelo y tendrás que confiar en mí pero tienes que saber la verdad; y la verdad es que tu recuerdo es lo único que me ha ayudado a volver…

\- Eli, ni si quiera sabía si estabas viva.

\- Lo sé y créeme que lo siento. Nadie pudo comunicarse con el exterior, a todos nos han roto la vida por la mitad pero entiendo que pese a todo tú fuiste quien no tuvo noticias. Yo sabía que si conseguía volver te encontraría pero tú no sabías nada.

En ese momento las dos empezaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Va todo bien? – La voz era de otro inspector, quien siguió preguntando un par de veces más hasta que al final, al no obtener respuesta alguna, comenzó a golpear el pomo de la puerta para forzarlo.

\- Tranquila, diré que fui yo – dijo Eli mientras soltaba las muñecas de Nozomi y ésta bajaba los brazos.

Pero antes de que la puerta se abriera Eli obedeció a sus impulsos y se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Nozomi deshaciendo los escasos centímetros que las separaban. El roce de sus labios tuvo el efecto hipnótico de revivir su última mañana juntas, el olor de su piel, su tacto suave y hasta su voz entre gemidos.

Cuando el inspector consiguió abrir la puerta Eli estaba lavándose las manos y Nozomi salía despreocupadamente de uno de los cubículos de los servicios.

\- ¿Estais bien? – preguntó.

\- Oh sí, al entrar cerré la puerta y algo debió de sucederle al pomo… creo que fue culpa mía.

\- ¿Nozomi… todo bien?

El inspector, cuyo nombre era un misterio para Eli, seguía receloso.

\- Sí – respondió la inspectora con una bien fingida naturalidad – ha sido tal cual te ha dicho ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: La misión en Rusia**

Tras el encuentro en los lavabos tanto Eli como Nozomi hacían tiempo frente a sus respectivos ordenadores a la espera de que acabara el turno. No habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra y el silencio se acusó más todavía desde Rin había entrado en el despacho. Solo se rompía cuando alguna de las dos respondía las preguntas de Rin para rellenar el informe del caso Nishikino.

Creo que Nishikino-san ha solicitado que la Ejecutora Yazawa realice los seguimientos de seguridad por si algo sucediera de nuevo – comentó Rin como curiosidad, sin darle importancia.

 _Vaya cara tiene la pequeña ejecutora_ , pensó Eli.

Cuando el turno terminó Nozomi salió del despacho despidiéndose de forma cortés y Eli repitió exactamente lo que hizo la noche anterior: esperar un par de minutos de más.

 **ELI POV**

He tomado la decisión correcta, me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez. Haberle dicho toda la verdad a Nozomi le habría destrozado el psycopass y habría puesto en riesgo su CC.

Hacía dos horas que había llegado a mi pequeña habitación en el edificio de la Agencia pero no conseguía deshacerme de mis pensamientos. Igual que me ocurrió en el viaje de vuelta a Japón y en las últimas noches en Rusia, tenía miedo. Me aterrorizaba la idea de dormir y despertarme _allí._ Aun sabiendo que la pesadilla había terminado, me sentía aterrada. Todo era tan blanco, tan impersonal… tan sistematizado. El puñetero sistema Sybil era dueño de todo lo que nos rodeaba las 24 horas del día.

Cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos mi mente reproducía aquel discurso de la mujer del vestido rojo que había venido a contarnos todos los cambios de protocolo por la implantación de Sibyl. Después recordaba cómo me habían embarcado por la fuerza y sin poder despedirme en una misión rumbo a Rusia.

 _Me han elegido a mí por mi origen ruso, seguro_. Pensaba yo, qué ilusa…

Pero cuando llegamos a Rusia, mis compañeros y yo, dispuestos a hacernos con el control de la misión y deseando quitarnos de encima a los tipos trajeados de la Agencia que no hacía otra cosa que mandarnos de aquí para allá sin explicar nada, nos dimos cuenta de nuestra absoluta y estúpida inocencia: No había misión. Nos estaban encerrando en el primer y único centro de Salud para inspectores con un psycopass turbio.

Un edificio claro y robusto con ese aire de hospital psiquiátrico tan impropio de la era en la que vivimos. Con escasas ventanas protegidas por barrotes de hierro y las paredes blanqueadas con cal, ése era el destino que nos estaba esperando. Los diez inspectores bajamos de la furgoneta que nos había recogido en el aeropuerto y nos dirigimos en fila y de forma ordenada al edificio sin darnos cuenta de lo que era. Una vez dentro nos explicaron la situación:

"El sistema Sibyl ha determinado que vuestro psycopass se corresponde con un CC demasiado alto como para permitiros continuar dentro de la sociedad"

"…Nuevas terapias de saneamiento que ayudaran a la reinserción"

"…Los CC altos se corresponden con una mente criminal y peligrosa, hay que eliminarlos."

¿Eliminar el CC o a la persona? Era evidente que las cosas se nos habían ido de las manos.

La voz mecánica que decía estas y otras cosas salía de un altavoz y en la sala en la que estábamos no había nadie más. Algunos protestaron y otros, perdiendo aún más la paciencia, habían comenzado a gritar. Yo solo recuerdo el horror al darnos cuenta de que estábamos encerrados. No había sillas ni mesas en la habitación y todo debió habernos resultado muy obvio pero ya era tarde. Algunos, presas del pánico, comenzaron a gritar y a golpear las paredes. Esperaron y esperaron y esperaron a que dejáramos de gritar, de hablar, a que el cansancio hiciera mella en nuestros cuerpos e incluso a que algunos se quedaran dormidos. Estuvimos cerca de doce horas encerrados en aquella habitación. Después nos recogieron uno por uno y no volvimos a vernos hasta que nos sacaron del edificio. Yo solo podía pensar en que Nozomi y yo habíamos quedado esa noche y que ahora, de pronto, ya no sabía cuándo volvería a verla.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la reclusión no hacía más que empeorar nuestro psycopass. La incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurría tras las paredes de las habitaciones individuales nos alteraba más allá que cualquier misión suicida. Terapias infinitas de _electroshock_ que crispaban nuestros nervios y nos dejaban al borde del llano, un sinfín de métodos tortuosos con los que intentaban corromper nuestras "intenciones criminales", dejarnos llana y puramente planos sin motivación, sin ganas de vivir… la forma de no ser un peligro para la sociedad.

En aquella habitación fui consciente por primera vez en mi vida de que el ser humano es demasiado frágil, creemos tenerlo todo controlado pero de repente podemos perder el poder y pasar a ser algo efímero, algo intangible, como lo iba a ser yo para Nozomi durante mi estancia en Rusia: un recuerdo.

Finalmente optaron por lo más obvio, dado que no volveríamos a ser personas aptas según su sistema de análisis, nos darían un buen y acertado uso: seríamos conocidos como Ejecutores. La mano izquierda del departamento héroe que protege a la sociedad, quien se encarga de eliminar las manchas. ¡Qué paradoja! Por una vez la manzana podrida no destrozaría al resto de manzanas de la cesta sino que podía ser útil y protegerlas para que su psique no sufriera… porque, total ¿qué más le daba a una manzana podrida pudrirse un poco más?

Todos aquellos flashback aparecían mi cabeza cada vez que intentaba despejarme y dormir. Sensaciones que creí superadas y pensamientos que no necesitaba que alteraran mi ánimo volvían una y otra vez. No era buena idea contarle a Nozomi lo que la Agencia de Seguridad nos había hecho a los inspectores que teníamos un psique turbio. Nozomi era una buena inspectora y una buena persona y merecía ser feliz conmigo o sin mí; contarle la verdad hubiera sido egoísta por mi parte. La forma fácil de obtener su perdón. No, su CC era más importante.

El último flasback que recuerdo antes de conseguir dormir aquella noche me transportaba a la habitación en la que pasé todo el año encerrada. Paredes acolchadas, sin ventanas, tenía nauseas por culpa de un fármaco experimental de una de la terapias y sentía ahogo cada vez que trataba de respirar. El recuerdo de Nozomi era lo único que valía la pena.

 **NOZOMI POV**

La voz de Eli todavía estaba haciendo eco en mi cabeza, no podía librarme de aquellas palabras tendrás que confiar en mí, no te abandoné. ¿Significaba eso que nuestra historia no había terminado? Pero, entonces ¿este año ha sido algún tipo de intermedio?

Llegar a casa ese día fue un alivio y al mismo tiempo una especie de tortura. Quería huir y al mismo tiempo no quería estar lejos de Eli sobre todo después de esa ambigua conversación y… el beso. Un año entero añorando esos labios, día tras día y todas y cada una de las noches pensando en su pelo, en sus manos y en sus labios.

Di tantas vueltas en mi mente alrededor de Eli que incluso empecé a hablar en voz alta conmigo misma y con miedo de pronunciar su nombre. Como si algún tipo de embrujo pudiera invocarse al decir su nombre, con miedo a que pudiera ocurrir algo horrible como volver a perderla o que apareciera ante mí.

Ni si quiera podría decir que cené o si me duché antes o después de preparar la cena. Solo podía pensar en que al día siguiente tendría que volver a enfrentarme a esos fríos y azules ojos y que no sabía qué me diría con su mirada. La amaba con toda mi alma pero había albergado tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo que en ese momento, aunque pudiera perdonarla, no sabía qué hacer con toda esa amargura. Y en el momento menos pensado mi detector emitió un pitido amenazante: mi psycopass reflejaba síntomas de estrés que me pasarían factura.

Suspiré tratando de relajarme y me fui a la cama, me envolví en mis sábanas y traté de olvidar que, a menudo, en el pasado los brazos de Eli me abrazaban bajo esas sábanas. Recuerdo que me pareció maravilloso e increíble poder tener sueño y ser capaz de abandonar mi conciencia hasta el día siguiente para poder dormir y descansar. Pero mi descanso se vio interrumpido poco después de que consiguiera relajarme, el molesto zumbido de mi teléfono móvil rompió el silencio de todo el apartamento:

Inspectora Tojo – dije de mal gana en cuanto salí de la cama y alcancé el teléfono.

Soy la directora Minami – dijo el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.- La inspectora Sonoda acaba de recuperar la conciencia y ha recordado algo que probablemente sea de ayuda.

Imagino que debemos reunirnos ahora.

Acabo de hablar con tu compañera Ejecutora y he activado el permiso para que te acompañe fuera de vuestros turnos oficiales. Te esperará en la puerta de Agencia.

De acuerdo – respondió Nozomi mucho más despierta.- Kotor… es decir, Directora Minami ¿Umi se encuentra bien?

Su estado es delicado pero que haya recuperado la conciencia es buena señal y de momento no hay daños irreversibles – respondió la directora, su voz dejaba entrever mucho alivio.

Era muy evidente que Kotori no había dejado sola a Umi desde el momento del ingreso. Nozomi no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con su antigua compañera de equipo pero se alegraba de que la directora estuviera a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: La Reunión**

 **ELI POV**

Eli tomó aire un par de veces antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del sótano de la Agencia de Seguridad. Allí trabajaban los expertos analistas mejor cualificados. Tanto era así que antes de pasar al departamento de la Unidad de Análisis, debían mantener su puesto como analistas en equipo con inspectores y Ejecutores con un historial laboral impecable. En principio, Eli no conocía allí a nadie ni había nadie en particular que le interesase, solo bajaba al sótano en busca de respuestas a un mail amenazante con el número de serie correspondiente a Hoshizora Rin. Conociendo a Rin, era evidente que no había sido ella y solo había un grupo de personas en toda la Agencia capacitados para piratear una cuenta de ese calibre. Un grupo de personas que según le había contado Nico, corría el rumor de que no estaban obligados a evaluar sus psycopass tan a menudo como el resto de la plantilla. Tenía una sospecha que ahora iba a confirmarse.

Se colocó bien la corbata, alisó su chaqueta y entró. Analizó cuidadosamente la situación en busca de un lugar sobre el que aposentarse a esperar.

A primera vista parecía un conjunto de despachos normales. Pero alguien entre esos despachos había sido capaz de desvelar su secreto mejor guardado y atreverse a hacerle chantaje. Eli sabía que iba a poder mantener aquello en secreto mucho más tiempo pero era una de esas cosas que llevaba la etiqueta de "que Nozomi no se entere". Ocurrió en un antiguo caso que ambas llevaron a buen puerto, si es que puede decirse así. Un pederasta en serie había conseguido evadir a la policía mucho antes de la implantación de toda esa seguridad que ahora recubría cada esquina de la ciudad. Poco después de graduarse en la academia, era su primer gran caso. Dieron con él justo cuando acababa de saciar su sed con una de las pequeñas víctimas, Eli en seguida le inmovilizó y Nozomi entró en la habitación para socorrer a la niña. Pero cuando Eli las vio salir algo se detonó en su interior. Nozomi llevaba en brazos a una niña inconsciente de seis años con el pelo purpura y dos coletas…

En cuanto Nozomi sacó de aquel tétrico lugar a la niña, Eli se golpeó a sí misma con la culata de su revolver en un lado de la frente, rompió un espejo de un puñetazo y después disparó al pederasta. Por supuesto alegando más tarde que había sido en defensa propia. Era algo de lo que intentaba arrepentirse porque no entraba dentro de "lo correcto" pero siendo honesta consigo misma, nunca lo conseguía. Lo volvería a hacer. Y quizá por eso un psycopass quedó turbio y su CC demasiado alto. Quizá su castigo por haber incumplido la ley fue la misión en Rusia.

Y ahora alguien la había descubierto… a decir verdad, podría ser interesante conocer a ese misterioso detective que había conseguido desentrañar su misterio particular. Eli tenía una idea específica, así que solo se sentó en lo que parecía una sala de espera y observó la quietud del lugar con paciencia. Alguien terminaría por aparecer para atenderla o bien echarla de allí y a ese alguien se le podría sacar información, sobre todo de esa persona en particular de la que Eli empezaba a sospechar:

Vaya, vaya… Eli-chan, cuanto tiempo – y ahí estaba. Yuuki Anju.

La primera analista que Nozomi y Eli tuvieron consigo. Sí, ella era la sospecha de Eli. Quizá ella había atado cabos con los informes o quizá vio los historiales médicos y forenses que delataban seguramente que no hubo pelea ni defensa propia. Solo un disparo en la cabeza y varias heridas de poca importancia. A nadie le importó en su momento pero al parecer a Anju sí.

Eres tú entonces quien me ha enviado ese mail – dijo Eli sin rodeos.

Quizá quieras entrar en mi despacho, las salas de espera no son discretas para asuntos privados entre analistas y ejecutores – comentó Anju con un tono juguetón de voz que desagradó a Eli.

Una vez sentadas a cada lado de la mesa de despacho de Anju, la analista desconectó el ordenador y los sistemas de grabación.

Así hablaremos con confianza.

Pues tú dirás, el chantaje lo has empezado tú – dijo Eli - ¿Qué quieres?

Que te apartes del caso Nishikino

Ese caso está cerrado, el acosador ha muerto – respondió Eli.

Anju suspiró con impaciencia.

Quiero que Nozomi y tú no tengáis más contacto con este tema. Tu CC crece por momentos y no sabemos cuanta presión aguantará Tojo con tu regreso y demás… lo mejor es que cojáis vacaciones y a la vuelta, tú por lado y ella por otro. O quizá ella necesite una misión rusa para restablecerse… - se burló la pelirroja.

Eli no sabía si era enfado o sorpresa, pero desde luego algo estaba desatando su pérdida de paciencia a velocidades insospechadas. Darle un buen golpe en la cara no habría solucionado nada así que Eli tuvo que jugar con otras cartas.

A ver si recuerdo la lista entera de todo de lo que me tengo que alejar: de Nozomi, del caso, del departamento… ¿alguna cosa más, Anju? – espetó Eli.- No sé qué crees que tienes pero no lo vale.

Sé que disparaste sin miramientos al pederasta – dijo Anju manteniendo su postura intimidatoria.

Eli sonrió con cinismo:

No tienes nada, no hay evidencias – aclaró.- Oh, ¿sabes de qué más no hay evidencias? ¿Recuerdas al ministro Kousaka? Pues no, tampoco dejé pruebas.

Dios mío, Eli – La sangre de Anju se heló en sus venas – le encontraron sus hijas…

Tuvo que ser así – respondió Eli fríamente – y ahora deja que te pregunte ¿cómo están Erena y los niños?

Anju por poco se echó a llorar antes de que Eli abandonara el despacho dejándola ahí, con la mirada perdida. No iba a consentir que nadie amenazase a Nozomi y menos con chantajes baratos. Pero no, Anju se había venido abajo demasiado rápido, quizá era un títere. Un peón sacrificable para alguien con mucho más poder, alguien con capacidad para amenazar a una inspectora de la Agencia de Seguridad ¿quizá alguien de arriba? ¿Quizá la directora Minami podía saber algo? ¿Quizá era ella?

En ese preciso momento el teléfono móvil de Eli sonó por una llamada entrante y en la pantalla podía leerse: Directora Minami.

Que casualidad, directora – dijo Eli al descolgar

¿Cómo?¿Ayase-san? – Kotori se había quedado descolocada.

Ahora mismo pensaba en usted… - Eli sonreía con cierta amargura.

Ayase, la inspectora Sonoda acaba de despertarse y parece que tiene información relevante que compartir.

Oh ¿se encuentra bien?

Sí, voy a localizar a la inspectora Tojo. No deberíais tardar en llegar aquí.

De acuerdo.

Mientras Eli esperaba en la puerta de la Agencia no dejaba de pensar en cómo se había descompuesto la mirada de Anju al mencionar el nombre de su mujer y preguntar por sus hijos. No le gustaba recurrir a métodos así pero con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión de que en ese mundo mecanizado en el que a ella ya la habían juzgado como mala persona, como causa perdida, ya no merecía la pena tratar de convertirse en otra cosa; y además debía proteger a Nozomi para que no le ocurriera lo mismo. Ella ya estaba perdida pero lucharía con los trucos más sucios si era necesario.

Cuando Nozomi apareció caminando y entró en el recinto, Eli se planteó la posibilidad de contarle a su inspectora jefe lo que acababa de averiguar, que quien quiera que fuese el artífice de todo el embrollo que había montado, tenía también hilos dentro de la Agencia. Era peligroso, más de lo que se imaginaban en un principio. Claro que eso tendría la consecuencia de un sinfín de preguntas de Nozomi sobre cómo había conseguido averiguar las novedades, y eso era algo que no quería afrontar al menos esa noche.

Vamos al garaje, Elicchi – saludó Nozomi.

Sí, claro.

 _¿Elicchi?_

Mientras caminaban hasta el ascensor más próximo, Eli resolvió que observaría a la directora Minami de cerca hasta poder descartarla. No quería pensar que Kotori pudiera estar tras algo así pero debía de estar segura. Y una vez descartada, quizá llegaría el momento de confesar de una vez por todas todo lo que estaba ocultando.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Nozomi de golpe.

¿Qué? – Eli se sobresaltó ante esa interrupción.

Parece que aún no te has acostado – dijo Nozomi – de hecho, creo que llevas el mismo traje.

Oh, estuve con Nico revisando casos.

Siempre te ha costado desconectar del trabajo – sonrió Nozomi – igual que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

Eli no pudo evitar reírse del comentario. Le hacía feliz que Nozomi recordara esas cosas. Puede que con el tiempo pudiera darle más recuerdos de los que reírse en un lejano futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Por fin

Nozomi acababa de recogerme para ir al hospital. Íbamos sumidas en ese silencio en el que nos encontrábamos a veces desde que volví de Rusia, pero esta vez no era tan incómodo; seguramente era culpa mía por pensar más de la cuenta... Ese chantaje de Anju me había sacado de mis casillas, no me gustaba perder los nervios porque en mi nueva condición de Ejecutora, podría perder literalmente la cabeza si cualquier inspector lo considerara oportuno. Pero no puedo permitirmelo, tengo que proteger a Nozomi. Y esta vez quizá deba contarle la verdad…

Cuando llegamos al hospital y aparcamos el coche tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella y dejarme de tonterías de una vez; probablemente para poder protegerla tendría que contarle exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella era inspectora, no una inútil doncella en apuros…

Nozomi - la llamé justo cuando sus pasos iban a abandonar la zona de aparcamiento

Ibas muy callada en coche - me sonrió - ¿estás bien?

Tengo que contarte algo

¿Ahora o prefier…

¡Ayase! - la voz de la pequeña ejecutora Yazawa me interrumpió. Nico se acercó a nosotras privandonos del momento de la verdad - nos reclaman en la central.

La directora Minami nos ha llamado específicamente a las dos - dije yo

Si, y a mi también - dijo Nico - en cuanto despertó la inspectora Sonoda pero ahora quieren que los Ejecutores volvamos.

De acuerdo - dijo Nozomi, la discusión no iba a ir a ninguna parte - hablamos luego - me prometió despidiéndose y entrando ya en el área del hospital.

Yo suspiré y me di media vuelta para seguir a Nico. Se dirigía a paso rápido hacia un coche de la Agencia de Seguridad. Me pareció sorprendente que tuviera permiso para conducir uno.

¿Que ibas a contarle? - me dijo al subir al coche y cerrar las puertas

¿Qué? ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Eli, tenías cara de gravedad y no me parece sensato explicarle a nadie que no lo haya vivido lo que nosotros pasamos en Rusia…

No iba a contarle nada de eso - mentí a medias. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de que Nozomi entendiera que no me separé de ella durante un año sin contarle lo que pasó.

¿Entonces? - la ejecutora Yazawa arrancó el coche y puso rumbo hacia la comisaría.

Nico, la inspectora Tojo y yo tenemos una relación, o mejor dicho, tuvimos…

Corta el rollo, Eli - me dijo de pronto - eso lo sabía toda la oficina. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que volváis o te perdone o lo que sea que esperas que pase por contarle eso…

¡Cállate! - le grité - no busco redimirme así, lo que tenía que contarle es otra cosa…

Nico frenó en plena calle y aparcó el coche:

Te escucho

Nico… - me quejé

Te entiendo - dijo de pronto desinteresadamente - todos los días me despierto pensando que mi CC no va a bajar de donde está. Es una mierda, no quiero que Maki vea como un día alguien me hace saltar en pedazos o que ella acabe así…

¿Maki?

¿Ya hemos llegado hasta ahí con la señorita Nishikino? Vaya, vaya… - debía quitarle seriedad al asunto.

No seas idiota

Pero sí que lo soy, Nico - le sonreí.

¿No vas a contarme nada, no?

Nico podía imponer bastante con el uniforme de traje negro de los ejecutores pero aún así era una persona de carne y hueso, con una vida partida por la mitad como la mía. Me habría podido ayudar a rastrear quien debía andar por encima de Anju pero demasiado arriesgado explicarle los detalles sobre el chantaje porque seguramente me iba a ver obligada a contarle cierta historia cierto pederasta asesinado… decidí no contarle nada y tras esperar varios minutos en silencio volvió a arrancar el coche y llegamos a la Agencia. No noté su enfado aunque estaba segura de que la había ofendido de alguna forma hasta que se despidió de mí en el ascensor que llevaba a nuestras habitaciones, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y yo me encendía un cigarro, me dijo:

Respeto que lo quieras solucionar tú. Pero si la cosa se pone fea, comete el orgullo y avísame.

Dicho lo cual se escabulló pasillo abajo hasta llegar a su habitación. Pero la auténtica sorpresa del día estaba tras la puerta de la mía, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que la habitación no estaba vacía: Nozomi me esperaba sentada en la cama, se había aflojado la corbata y se había liberado de la chaqueta. Me sorprendió pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada cuando yo entré, supongo que verme llegar a casa tras el trabajo no era algo tan extraño después de todo…

Vaya, bienvenida a mi castillo - le dije con ironía. Queria hacer broma sobre el denigrante hecho de que nos tenían viviendo en habitaciones de tres metros cuadrados - aquí es donde ocurre la magia, ya sabes.

Nozomi no podía ocultar la lástima que sentía.

Joder… - suspiré. - No sientas pena por mi, eso es lo más difícil de soportar de todo

Siento pena por las dos - me respondió.

Tras unos instantes en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y consiguieron mantenerse a duras penas, Nozomi me preguntó:

Ibas a contarme algo antes de que Yazawa te trajera

Oh… - le dije - no tiene mayor importancia..

¡Otra vez no, Elicchi!

Me alteraba tanto que volviera a llamarme así…

¿Habíamos quedado en que ibas a conf… - empecé a decirle hasta que me interrumpió lanzándose sobre mí.

Me besó como lo hacía muchos meses atrás, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me apretaban contra su cuerpo. Sin oponer resistencia sujeté su cintura y acaricié su espalda hasta que nuestro beso se convirtió en algo más y mis manos levantaron a Nozomi levemente para apoyarla en la pequeña mesa en la que estaban mis archivos. Ella abrió sus piernas y las entrelazó a mi espalda para tenerme más cerca mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa y lamía su cuello.

Elicchi… - gimió dulcemente - ¿... Te acuerdas de lo que dejaste pendiente el último día?

He pensado… en eso… todo este tiempo…

Pues acabalo - me ordenó con una voz entre la súplica y la orden, entre un jadeo dominante y un gemido de sumisión…

Mi conciencia trataba de decirme algo pero por fin tras un año de desesperante soledad tenía a Nozomi en mis brazos. No solo eso, tenía a Nozomi a mi merced, igual que aquella mañana. Se retorcía de impaciencia mientras yo acababa de arrancarle la camisa y esta vez no habría interrupciones…

La piel de Nozomi y su olor estaban despertando en mí instintos que se mantuvieron dormidos desde que nos separamos, su voz y su respiración me aceleraban y perdí la paciencia. Acabé hundiendo mi cabeza entre sus piernas, las agarré fuerte y las separé para poder hacer exactamente lo que ella me pedía. Mi lengua recorrió cada rincón y pliegue de Nozomi, y continúe jugando y lamiendo hasta que al final ni ella ni yo lo resistimos y entré en su interior. Nozomi gritó y se retorció, intentaba contenerse pero mi lengua insistió hasta que al final ella no pudo más…

Un par de horas más tarde ella seguía durmiendo. Cuando todo acabó, la cogí en brazos y la dejé en mi cama, arropada. Me senté en la silla de la mesa, la misma mesa en la que Nozomi acababa de rozar el cielo, y me puse cómoda: me quité por fin los dichosos zapatos y dejé la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla. Me deshice de la corbata y me encendí un cigarro mientras buscaba en la pequeña nevera de supervivencia algo frío de beber. Cuando me dejé caer en la silla por fin, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al cuerpo dormido de Nozomi ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le cuento la verdad? ¿Omito la misión de Rusia pero le cuento el chantaje de Anju? Bueno eso si tiene que ver con ella, el caso del pederasta era de las dos… ¿Lo de ahora significa que hemos vuelto a estar juntas? Mi mente era un hervidero de preguntas y dudas pero hasta que Nozomi no se despertara supuse que ninguna tenía importancia así que al final opté por acostarme a su lado y relajarme.

A su lado por fin…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Marionetas

NOZOMI POV

Cuando abrí los ojos todavía debía debía de ser denoche. Me costó un poco centrar la vista y recordar donde estaba y porque estaba ahí. Mientras me despertaba del todo, aún entre el suelo y la vigilia podía sentir el rastro que las manos de Eli habían dejado la noche anterior. Eli, la misma chica salvaje de anoche, era ahora una chica dulce que dormía inocentemente a mi lado; debió quedarse dormida anoche. Pero ahora comenzaba a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se desperezaba y cambiaba de posición a cada poco intentando encontrar la postura que le permitiera volver a dormir. Al sentirme al lado, tan cerca de ella, abrió los ojos de golpe entre sorprendida y asustada.

\- Buenos días - le dije apresuradamente al ver que se incorporaba de pronto.

\- Hola, hola - me respondió - buenos dias, Nozomi.

Era palpable lo incómoda que se sentía. Pero yo ya había movido ficha anoche al echarme en sus brazos y habría jurado que fue efectivo por todo lo ocurrido después… sin embargo ahí estaba esa incomodidad de nuevo. Eli no es una persona especialmente complicada y me quiere, sé que me quiere… me ruboricé levemente al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho horas antes… Estara intentando que no le vuelva a preguntar que quería contarme ayer.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la inspectora Sonoda? - me preguntó de pronto

 _Si, intenta desviar la atención… y por como me mira de reojo, sabe que lo sé._

\- Oh, Umi se encuentra mucho mejor - le dije - pero se confirma tu suposición, me temo.

-¿Qué suposición?

\- Dijiste que el sospechoso era un chapuzas, alguien demasiado torpe para hacer las cosas bien hechas ¿Recuerdas?

\- Ah, sí. Las fotos y la bomba no parecían obra del mismo autor

\- Umi me dijo ayer que la bomba no la detonó el sospechoso al que ella disparó - le expliqué - decía que Tanaka huía del hospital porque probablemente había puesto la bomba pero que se asustó igual que todos los que estaban allí al oír la explosión, como si no la esperase tan pronto.

\- ¿Pensáis que quien le estuviese dirigiendo quiso hacerle volar por los aires? - preguntó

\- Si de verdad seguía órdenes, no sería el primer peón que vemos sacrificado para borrar pistas…

Eli asintió mientras encendía un cigarrillo y dejaba que sus pensamientos se perdiesen entre el humo. Era maravilloso volver a estar tan cerca de ella. Hablábamos del caso con absoluta naturalidad aunque ella estaba de pie, apoyada en la mesa mientras se anudaba la corbata y yo aún reposaba mi cuerpo en su cama.

\- Una marioneta - dijo Eli de pronto, pensaba en voz alta. Tenía la mirada perdida - dos Marionetas. Tres sería un número apropiado, si descubrieramos un tercer peón…

\- ¿Dos?

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Por que has contado dos Marionetas?

Era evidente que estaba sopesando hasta qué punto la teoría de que hubiera alguien por encima de Tanaka podría ser válida. Según sus pensamientos, confirmaría la hipótesis un tercer sospechoso pero ¿Quién era el segundo?

\- Oh bueno, no me hagas caso - dijo - estoy pensando en voz alta…

 _Esta vez no te vas a escapar, Elicchi_

\- Eli, trabajo en este caso contigo - dije en un tono ligeramente más severo del que pretendía.

\- Soy consciente de ello, inspectora - me contestó y de pronto temí haberlo estropeado…

Eli abrió la pequeña nevera y sacó dos botellines de cervezas. Consultó su reloj y me ofreció una de las cervezas.

\- Toma, tenemos una hora y no te va a gustar lo que tengo que contarte…

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me miró directamente a los ojos:

\- Maté al pederasta - dijo sin más. En su rostro pude ver alivio tras la confesión.

No tarde mucho en recordar los detalles del caso y sí, sabía que Eli había matado al pederasta en defensa propia pero nunca hablamos de ello. En aquellos días creí que ella prefería enterrar aquel hecho en su memoria, no muchos inspectores pueden sobrevivir a la idea de finalmente matar a un sospechoso en una situación delicada aunque se trate de la propia defensa. Pero su afirmación del hecho de una manera tan contundente me daba a entender otra cosa…

\- Saliste de aquel lugar con una niña pequeña de pelo morado en los brazos y se me fue la cabeza… - me explicaba.

No había ni rastro de pena o alteración en sus emociones, pero Eli ya era una Ejecutora, esos parámetros ya no importaban.

\- Alguien a descubierto que los análisis forenses no dicen toda la verdad y que le disparé sin que me atacara, y ahora me intentan chantajear mediante Anju.

\- ¿Yuuki Anju?

\- Nuestra primera analista, sí.

 _Lo que faltaba, ya tuve bastante con tenerla de compañera como para tenerla de enemiga..._

\- Anju fue solo el mensajero pero lo que dijo era que debíamos separarnos y dejar el caso.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Cuanto antes supongo - respondió Eli dando una larga calada al cigarro.

\- No, que cuando hablaste con ella - le aclaré. Anju me sacaba de mis casillas.

\- Ah, anoche - dijo - justo cuando me recogiste para ir al hospital, salía del departamento de analistas.

\- ¿Estuvisteis solas en su despacho?

\- Claro, no me iba a hacer el chantaje a la vista de todos…

Eli no estaba entendiendo por donde iban los tiros, siempre fue mi densa para estas cosas. Seguramente no recuerda como Yuuki Anju estuvo dos años tras ella como una perrita en celo. Al recordar sus inútiles gestos de seducción o sus comentarios de doble sentido, me ponía enferma; de hecho, mi medidor de Psycopass que no había dado señales de alteración hasta el momento comenzó a emitir un sonido leve de advertencia. Hasta Eli lo notó.

 _Tengo que calmarme, Anju está fuera de nuestras vidas desde hace mucho tiempo, esto ha sido mera casualidad. Fue el mensajero del chantaje solamente_

\- ¿Cómo sabes que solo fue el mensajero?

\- Porque cuando me dijo lo de teníamos que coger vacaciones y alejarnos del caso, le demostré que no tenía miedo y me atribui algún que otro asesinato más para asustarla y se asustó. Le amenacé y pregunté por su novia y sus niños, y se acojonó de verdad... Quien quiera que esté manejando los hilos, no se asustaría a la primera de cambio.

\- Tiene sentido, hablamos de alguien inteligente y capacitado. Seguramente con recursos… no imagino a Anju

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - me asaltó Eli de pronto - desde que la he nombrado estás más alterada

\- ¿Qué? No…

\- Tu Psycopass ni se ha inmutado cuando te he confesado mi crimen y sin embargo al decir su nombre…

\- Eli no digas tonterías - disimulé, antes la muerte que confesar.

\- Nozomi…

Me negué a contestar. Pero Eli sacó de mi bolsillo con mucha soltura mi medidor y me lo puso de frente.

\- ¿Sabes? Entiendo un poco que te haya alterado que haya sido Anju - dijo para mi sorpresa - a mi tampoco me gustó nunca, me parecía una chica problemática…

Mi medidor volvió a su estado normal porque Eli dijo justo lo que necesitaba oír. Parece que su vuelta de Rusia había sido realmente para bien…

Pero el verdadero problema estaba en la mesa del despacho en el departamento. Propuse que bajáramos por separado en el ascensor que conducía a los departamentos para no llamar demasiado la atención pero Eli le resto importancia y se subió al ascensor conmigo justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Cuando entramos en el despacho vimos la primera avanzadilla del chantaje: había sobres con el logotipo de la Agencia de Seguridad dirigidos a nosotras. Eran notificaciones de traslado.

Una oleada de ansiedad me invadió y sentí miedo de perder de nuevo a Eli al ver los sobres con nuestros nombres. Eli abrió el suyo y ojeó cada párrafo del contenido por encima:

\- Joder, parecen oficiales… - dijo. Y soltó un puñetazo contra la mesa.

\- No… - la abracé por detrás y le susurré - tranquila, lo arreglaremos…

Eli no reaccionaba, se había quedado mirando el sobre con la orden de traslado. Sabía que se acababa de prender la chispa de una mecha cuya explosión sería incontrolable; en cuanto Eli fuera capaz de reaccionar, no podría detener sus intenciones mientras ella estuviera ciegamente convencida de que tenía la solución.

-Vale - dijo de pronto. Perdí la cuenta de los minutos que llevábamos en silencio pensando - espera aquí. No salgas del despacho, oigas lo que oigas

-Que vas a..

Prometelo - me suplicó. No parecía estar fuera de sus casillas, ni mucho menos. Más bien parecía estar concentrada - Nozomi, prométemelo.

Asenti sin más alternativas y ella salió del despacho.


End file.
